Hope On The Rocks/Issue 103
This is Issue 103 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Guy's a Douche". This issue is Doug-centric. 803, Guy's a Douche I’ll be fine if I have to stay behind. Kristen will stay too then, and then we might leave the group. I’m thinking about going back to my farm. Of course, everyone who wants to can join us. Our farm is safe now that the trailer park is gone. I am sitting outside the boat’s cabin, the crew working on it. I am watching as Miles talks to Kristen. They’re unaware of the fact that I can hear them, but I don’t bother move. It’s an interesting conversation. “I still have feeling for Lia.” Miles says, looking from his lap to Kristen, then down again. “I know, but... I thought you had feelings for me too.” Kristen says. “I do, I do...” Miles mutters. “But not in the same way. I’m sorry, Kristen.” Kristen nods as the mature woman she is, and gets up, walking over to me. Miles gets up as well, and enters the house. “You’re okay?” I ask, trying to sound casual. If Miles hurt my daughter’s feelings, he is going to regret it. I will not hurt him in any physical way, but he will most certainly regret it. “Yeah.” Kristen says, sitting down on the lawn chair next to me. “Knew it was coming.” I nod. “You deserve better than that.” I look at her. She looks just like her mother did, which makes me smile. “There’ll come others.” A few months ago, we passed by a community where Kristen began talking to this guy, Jamie I think. She looked really into him and vice versa. “How about we stay behind, and go to Finndale’s Fort, huh? With that guy, Jamie?” I say looking at her. The reason it was called Finndale’s Fort was because of the founder. He named the old castle after himself. I think he said they were almost 100 people there. I’d like to go back there. “I like these people, dad.” Kristen says, sounding annoyed. “Me too, honey, but we’ll be better off without them.” I say, patting her on the shoulder. “I want to get on that boat.” Kristen mutters. I realize that’s what she really wants, and I set myself a goal; to get me and my daughter on that boat. “I overheard your conversation with your boyfriend there...” I hear the voice of J-Tech saying. I hate that guy. He has some dirt on Chad or Timmy or whatever, and suddenly he’s in charge here. He’s not. Chad is. “So?” Kristen shrugs, not liking the man neither. “Just letting you know, I’m single.” J-Tech says, leaning up the wall of the cabin, being very close to Kristen. Too close in my opinion. “Hey.” I say. “That’s my daughter.” J-Tech makes a shrug while looking me in the eyes. “So? She decides who she sleeps with, right?” I get up, facing J-Tech. “Yes. She does.” I say, just above a whisper. “With my approval.” “Dad.” Kristen says, also standing up now. “It’s okay, honey.” I say, not taking my eyes away from J-Tech. “Don’t come anywhere near her again, okay?” J-Tech’s grin fades, and he goes past me with the words “whatever you say, boss.” “Guy’s a douche.” I hear Romario muttering from inside the cabin. “Indeed.” I reply, sitting down agian. Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Douglas Tallie *Kristen Tallie *Janick Teccer *Romario Cortez Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues